The invention relates to a hydrodynamic plain bearing having a stator and a rotor rotatable with respect to the stator, a rotor bearing surface being located opposite a counter-surface of the stator in order to generate hydrodynamic pressure.
The invention further relates to an exhaust-gas-driven turbocharger having a hydrodynamic plain bearing.